Sirena
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Jamás se imagino que las cosas sucederían de esa manera, porque de todos los disfraces posibles, ella tenía que elegir ser una sirena. Porque según le dijeron a él, los piratas cazan sirenas… RyoSaku.


_Hola este es mi primer fic de POT y espero sea bien recibido, es un Oneshot y solo les pido que dejen reviews, me haría demasiado feliz saber que cuento con su apoyo. En general es un Sakuno's POV y algunas partes son de Ryoma. En fin disfruten la lectura y como Ryoma Echizen diría: ¡Mada mada dane!_

_**Summary:**__ Jamás se imagino que las cosas sucederían de esa manera, porque de todos los disfraces posibles, ella tenía que elegir ser una sirena. Porque según le dijeron a él, los piratas cazan sirenas… RyoSaku._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Prince of Tennis no es mío si así fuera, abundaría el RyoSaku y MomoAnn._

≈ **SiReNa ≈**

_**Por: **__VaNisH oF DaRk_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Sakuno's POV**__ Jueves, 3:30 pm_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ah! Será mejor que siga entregando los volantes, antes de que se enoje conmigo. No le estoy prestando atención a mi mejor amiga pero la verdad no deseo escuchar lo que tiene que decir de Horio-kun, sé que no será muy agradable. La próxima vez que Tomo-chan quiera dar una fiesta le pediré a mi abuela que me obligue a acompañarla a donde sea.

─ E-Etto... A-Aquí tiene… ─ le dije a un chico que acababa de pasar.

─ ¿E-Es necesario ha-hacer esto? ─ dije enseñándole los papeles de mis manos a mi amiga ─ ¿No crees que ya es mucha gente, Tomo-chan? ─ voltee a verla.

─ Por supuesto que es necesario, Sakuno-chan ─ gritó sin dejar de repartir panfletos y sin mirarme ─ si no como se enteraría Ryoma-sama, Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-sempai, Kikamaru-sempai, Momo-chan-sempai, Kawamura-sempai y Kaidou-sempai ─ suspiraba audiblemente cuando pronunciaba cada nombre, a veces pienso que a Tomo-chan le gustan todos los titulares del Seigaku.

─ Demo, Tomo-chan… ¿No vas a invitar a Katchiro-kun, Katsuo-kun y Horio-kun? ─ dije pues considero que sería grosero el no hacerlo.

─ Ese chismoso de Horio siempre se entromete en todo, seguro ya se entero y va a ir ─ dijo ella furiosa. En realidad no es así siempre. Tomo-chan es una buena persona solo está resentida con Horio-kun porque no le quiso prestar la tarea de matemáticas. Afortunadamente falté ese día.

─ Mou! Tomo-chan, no deberías decir eso… ─ le reproché ─ ¿Sigues enojada con Horio-kun? ─

─ ¡¿Cómo no estarlo, Sakuno?! ─ comenzó histérica a gritonear nuevamente ─ Tú no viste como de egoísta se comportó ─

Se cruzo de brazos para enfatizar su enojo y siguió hablando algo que no entendí. Pues Tezuka-buchou había gritado que el entrenamiento daba por terminado y mis ojos solo buscaban algo específico. Miré nuevamente hacia las canchas de tennis esperando encontrarlo. Y lo hice. Pude ver a Ryoma-kun a lo lejos devolviéndole su smash a Momo-sempai, anunciando el final del partido. Él sonríe y podría jurar (por la cara de Momo-sempai) que le dijo su típico "Mada mada dane". Veo como se marcha y aseguro que ira por su Ponta de uva, su bebida favorita.

Me pregunto si realmente irán los titulares al cumpleaños de Tomo-chan. Ya es tan natural que vayamos a todos sus partidos y seamos sus porristas que no me sorprendería que en verdad se aparecieran por ahí. Un estridente grito en mi oído me saca de mis cavilaciones y me hace pegar un salto.

─ ¡¡Kikamaru-sempai!! ─ dijo Tomoka saludando al tenista a lo lejos.

─ ¡Tomoka-chan! ¡Sakuno-chan! ─ grito de igual manera, mientras corría hacia nosotras. Que energía tiene.

─ Kikamaru-sempai ─ dijo emocionada mi amiga cuando llego a nuestro lado y la abrazó.

─ Ki-Kika...ma…ru sem...pa…i ─ mi voz se entrecortó con el enorme abrazo de oso que me dio Eiji.

─ ¿Irán a mi fiesta de cumpleaños sempais? ─ dijo Tomo-chan y le entregó un panfleto al pelirrojo.

_Sábado 10:30 pm_

**C**_asa de Tomoka: _

_Boulevard del Cerezo 72 _

**R**_equisito: Disfraz_

_¡_**N**_o faltes!_

─ Bueno… ─ empezó a decir mientras leía rápidamente el folleto entregado, una sonrisa pícara cruzo su semblante.

─ ¡¿De disfraces?! ─ dijo con una sonrisa Fuji mirando el papel tras Kikamaru, no me di cuenta cuando llegó.

─ Que ternura, me hace sentir como en primaria de nuevo… ─ dijo Momoshiro y su mirada se perdió un momento. Tampoco supe cuando él apareció, sólo sé que esta al lado de Fuji

─ Iremos ─ aseguró Fuji ─ ¿Me pregunto de que se disfrazará Echizen o Tezuka? ─ me guiño un ojo y esbozó una sonrisa de la que Inui-sempai estaría orgulloso.

─ ¡¿O'chibi?! ─ rió Kikamaru ─ No me lo imagino… seguro tendremos que obligarlo ─ un destello amenazador surgió en su rostro. Suerte que yo tenía mi disfraz.

─ Ya lo creo, ese Echizen no es nada sociable ─ dijo seriamente Momoshiro ─ ¿Nos ayudarías Fuji? ─ dijo con una tétrica sonrisa.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna cuando Fuji entorno una sonrisa que semejaba más a una mueca.

─ M-Mmm… E-Etto ¿Ryoma-kun fue a…? ─ balbucee.

─ ¿A dónde fue? ─ adivinó Fuji ─ Por ponta, seguramente… ¿Vas a ir a invitarlo? ─ sonrió ampliamente

─ Ha-Hai… ─ confirmé al tiempo que me subía el color al rostro ─ A-Arigatou… ─

─ Sakuno-chan te llamó luego, cuídate… ─ se despidió mi amiga.

─ Con permiso ─ hice una reverencia y me marché rumbo a las máquinas expendedoras. Les deje platicando sobre que disfraz usarían los miembros del equipo titular de tennis, bueno más bien Tomo-chan les decía a cada uno de que se vería bien, me reí mentalmente.

Vi a Ryoma-kun sentado en una banca y corrí hacia él pero creo que me apresure demasiado pues me tropecé, e inmediatamente cerré los ojos esperando la inevitable caída. Pero esta nunca llegó, en lugar de eso sentí dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

─ ¿Ryuzaki? ─ Abrí los ojos despacio al oír la voz de Ryoma, pude ver que me sostenía pegada a su cuerpo, me sonroje ─ ¡¿Ryuzaki?! ─ volvió a preguntar y abrí la boca para responder pero mi cerebro estaba aturdido.

Cuando me di cuenta de la cercanía me puse tan nerviosa que me flaquearon las piernas, y casi me desmayo, pero me nunca me soltó.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ me preguntó dudoso, no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien. Alzó una ceja cuando vio que no le respondía aún.

─ Go-Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomene Ryoma-kun ─ me disculpe y el solamente me miró fríamente, seguramente se molesto conmigo ─ A-Arigatou, Ry-Ryoma-k-kun ─ me sonroje más al recordar lo cerca que había estado de él.

─ Hmp ─ se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

─ ¡Espera, Ryoma-kun! ─ dije caminando tras él, se detuvo y camine junto a él ─ Ojala Ryoma-kun asista ─ le entregue la invitación y el la examinó.

─ Hmp... ─ hizo una mueca y se marchó. Suspiré derrotada, no pienso que desee asistir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Jueves, 8:00 pm_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

─ ¡Hija, te necesitan al teléfono! ─ gritó mi abuela en desde la cocina. Dejé mi tarea a un lado y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que fui capaz.

─ Habla Sakuno, ¿diga? ─ saludé tímidamente pero sin balbucear. _Sakuno-chan, soy Tomoka_

─ Tomo-chan ─ dije con alivio.

_¡Ay! Saku, no sabes cuando me quede platicando con los sempais les sugerí los disfraces que se les vería bien a cada uno. ¿Te imaginas a Fuji-sempai como…? _"Tomo-chan, quieres cuidar a tus hermanitos, mientras preparo la cena" le gritaron de su lado. _Ojala sigan mis consejos, se verían muy guapos _"Tomo-chan, apresúrate" S_aku, amiga me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana. _

─ Hasta entonces, Bye… ─ Tomo-chan es una persona con la que a veces me siento incómoda, ella puede parlotear sin que tengas necesidad de contestarle. Algo productivo es que no se da cuenta cuando estoy mal, no me gustaría que ella se preocupara por mis tonterías.

Me quede despierta imaginando como sería la fiesta, un gran vals y Ryoma-kun y yo bailando juntos, abrazados y felices. Tan pronto como vi mi alucinación sonriente de un guapo tenista me di cuenta de la gran falsedad que había ahí. Que ilusa era. ¿Ryoma-kun en una fiesta? ¿Y bailando? ¡¿Ryoma-kun riéndose?! Si, claro solamente en el Apocalipsis. Me sentí triste, así que decidí pensar en otra cosa. Más bien fantasear, sobre mi relación con Ryoma-kun. Me deprimí, no teníamos una relación, se podría decir que ni siquiera éramos amigos. Tuve ganas de llorar. Incluso había veces en las que pensaba que me odiaba, siempre con sus comentarios despectivos, me hacía sentir como una carga. Sucedió finalmente, me eche a llorar.

Era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello, pero ya me había hecho daño. Tratando de reprimir mis sollozos intente tranquilizarme y estaba tan cansada que el sueño me venció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Viernes, 2:00 pm_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mi abuela me mandó a entregarle las listas de los que irían a las nacionales al capitán Tezuka, no estaba inconforme porque vería a Ryoma-kun y le preguntaría si asistiría a la fiesta de Tomo-chan.

Vi a Momo-chan-sempai hablando con Ryoma-kun en un banco que daba a las canchas. Me iba a acercar a ellos, pero me rezague al escuchar mi nombre. Me oculte tras un árbol que estaba justo detrás del banco e intente escucharlos hablar.

─…Sakuno-chan te invitó, ¿No? ─ dijo Momoshiro. Se rascó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

─ Hmp… ─ afirmó.

─ ¿Entonces Ryoma irás? ─ dijo el pelinegro sonriendo ─ Todos esperan verte… en especial cierta persona… ─ dijo malicioso. Ryoma lo miró con confusión, sin entender la indirecta ─ Sí, una con cabello castaño ─ Ryoma solo lo miraba sin comprender ─ De ojos color rubí… ─ Momoshiro se había hartado de las indirectas ─ … ¿No tienes ni una idea?... ─ Ryoma negó con la cabeza. Su sempai suspiró.

─ Que no se lo diga, que no se lo diga, que no se lo diga ─ repetía frenéticamente entre dientes. _"Kami, ¡Ayúdame!" _

─ ¡Ash! ¡Echizen, eres un despistado! ─ gruñó Momoshiro.

─ Hmp… Voy por ponta… ─ dijo Ryoma a punto de largarse del lugar. Estaba molesto, pero un grito de la inconfundible voz de Kikamaru lo detuvo.

─ ¡Hey! ¡Momoshiro! ─ llegó a su lado corriendo y le dio un gran abrazo de oso. ─ Mmm… ¿qué haces tras…? ─ miraba en mi dirección

Puse un dedo sobre mis labios y calló repentinamente, le di las gracias sin hablar. Él sonrió y se puso a parlotear con Momo-chan-sempai. El silencio se hizo mientras yo hiperventilaba, casi había sido descubierta.

─ Sakuno-chan… ─ escondía la sonrisa en su voz, sabía que yo escuchaba ─ Se vería muy bien de una sexy enfermera ─ uso un tono extrañamente serio. Me sonroje al tiempo que se escuchó una tos, me asome a ver que había ocurrido.

─ En definitiva, ella es muy guapa ─ Momo-sempai me distrajo porque habló con el mismo tono serio. Ryoma-kun solo los observaba fijamente.

─ Lástima que ya esté con Ann ─ habló Momo-chan-sempai con falsa tristeza. Ryoma-kun dio un trago a su ponta, de donde había sacado la ponta no lo sé.

─ Si… ─ suspiró Kikamaru-sempai. Una maliciosa sonrisa cruzó por su rostro mientras miraba hacia mí. Contuve la respiración ─ Le pediré que salga conmigo ─ se me desencajó la cara de incredulidad. Ryoma-kun se atraganto con su propia saliva.

─ ¿Estas bien, Echizen? ─ Momo-chan tomó a Ryoma-kun del hombro y le dio leves palmaditas en la espalda.

─ Hmp ─ se soltó bruscamente del agarre como si quemara.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─ pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo. Recibió un gruñido por respuesta ─ ¿O'chibi? ─ Ryoma-kun lo miró enfurecido y se alejo rápidamente dejando sus cosas. Me empecé a marear, había olvidado respirar.

Respire profundamente esperando recuperar el aliento. Eiji-sempai y Momo-sempai se acercaban a mí.

─ ¿Sabes? A veces pareciera que hablas en serio ─ miró a Kikamaru-sempai impaciente.

─ Me gustaría ─ se encogió de hombros ─ Pero soy miembro del club de fans del RyoSaku ─ me miró sonriente y le mire confusa.

─ Sí claro ─ ironizó el pelinegro ─ ¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo, Sakuno-chan? ─ preguntó divertido Momoshiro-sempai desviando el tema.

─ ¿Considerarás mi petición? ─ alzó una ceja, le mire boquiabierta. Acaso hablaba en serio de la cita. El se rió de mi expresión ─ Era broma, Saku-chan ─ dijo en un susurro. Suspiré aliviada y ellos se despidieron para irse, cuando pasaban por mi lado escuche a Kikamaru-sempai decir en mi oído.

─ Pero me agradaría verte como enfermera ─ dijo lo suficientemente alto como para escucharlo. Me sonroje hasta la raíz del pelo. Cualquiera que me viera diría que era un adorno de navidad; a pesar de ser octubre.

─ ¡Ryuzaki! Pareces un bombillo rojo ─ me quedé paralizada. Era la voz de Ryoma-kun, voltee y lo vi mirándome con una ceja alzada mientras el recogía su maleta olvidada.

No pude responderle, abrí y cerré varias veces la boca pero me había quedado sin palabras. Dejo de mirarme y yo de esperar que él rompiera nuestro silencio. Pero cuando menos lo esperaba habló.

─ Supongo que saldrás con él ─ trató de sonar desinteresado pero falló estrepitosamente. Lo miré sin entender ─ Con Kikamaru Eiji ─ la rabia sonaba en su voz. Porque rabia, que le había hecho Eiji-sempai. ─ No te conviene ─ dijo secamente, me llevó un minuto comprender lo que había dicho. Para cuando lo entendí el ya no estaba.

Ryoma-kun no parecía él mismo, estaba muy enfadado. Sobretodo con Kikamaru-sempai, acaso habrá escuchado lo que me dijo. ¿Estaría celoso? Celoso. ¿De qué su alumna del tennis pueda dejar sus clases por un novio? ¿O de qué su gran fan que siempre actúa de perrito faldero, no lo siga más por un estar con otro? Imposible, Ryoma-kun jamás estaría celoso por mí. Y creo que ni siquiera irá a la fiesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sábado_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Podía ver la silueta de alguien que me llevaba de la mano, iba delante de mí. La luz de los reflectores iluminaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Lo observe detenidamente, era mucho más alto que yo, me sacaba fácilmente una cabeza. Sus cabellos eran rizados y negros azabache, gracias a la luz tenían un tenue resplandor verdoso. Se detuvo en el centro del lugar tan repentinamente que no pude evitar chocar con él.

Escuché su voz demasiado lejana y un poco más alta que un susurro, no alcance a comprender lo que decía ya que su voz me dejó sin cordura. Era aterciopelada y grave, sencillamente perfecta.

─ _¡Sakuno-chan! ¿Podrías ir al súper y comprar un refresco para la cena? ─ dijo el ángel_

Desperté, sabía que ese bello ángel no podía ser real.

─ Sakuno-chan ─ gritaron desde abajo

─ Si abuela, ya voy ─

Salí e hice la compra para la cena. Mi abuela cocino esta vez, me apresuré a comer puesto que tenía que alistar mis cosas.

Me apresuré a echar las últimas cosas en mi mochila, Tomo-chan me esperaba a las 9, para arreglarnos juntas y preparar la casa. Aunque ella iba a ser la anfitriona, me pidió que me quedara a dormir puesto que le daba pena recibir a los invitados, sola. Me pareció extraño, pues Tomo-chan siempre ha sido una persona extrovertida. Pase el tiempo imaginándome los disfraces de los sempais. Sería muy raro verlos sin su look sport, me reí de mi propia broma. Miré el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche y vi que eran las 8. Tome mi mochila y baje.

─ Abuela ─ dije cuando estuve al pie de la escalera. Ella salió de la cocina ─ Ya me voy con Tomo-chan ─ me miró seriamente.

─ Sakuno, no tomes nada que alguien te ofrezca ─ dijo seria. Suspiré, ya me conocía esa cantaleta de "di no a las drogas" ─ Cuidado con lo que tomas ─ repitió, puse los ojos en blanco. Me miró seriamente ─ Hablo en serio, Sakuno ─

─ Sí, abuela. Tendré cuidado ─ dije con voz cansina mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

─ ¡Sakuno! ─ me llamó antes de salir, voltee a verla ─ Diviértete ─ sonrió.

─ Gracias… ─ le devolví la sonrisa.

Salí y cerré la puerta, mire nuevamente el reloj. Mi abuela me había retrasado, eran las 8,15. Y yo siempre hacía una media hora de camino a casa de Tomo-chan. Debía apresurarme, por suerte salí con tiempo.

Llamé al timbre una vez y me abrieron la puerta y me arrastraron dentro rápidamente.

─ Sakuno-chan llegas tarde ─ me recibió ansiosa

─ D-Demo Tomo-chan son las 8 y 45 ─ replique mientras seguía a Tomo-chan a su habitación.

─ Por eso ─ dijo secamente, zanjando la conversación

Arreglamos rápidamente los últimos detalles del patio, la fiesta sería allí. Los padres de Tomo-chan se fueron a la casa de una tía suya con los hermanitos de ésta. Pero se aseguraron de dejarle un gran pastel de chocolate y cerezas.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo para recibir a las personas, ya eran las 9:30. Y solamente contábamos con una hora para prepararnos. Fuimos a su habitación a sacar nuestros disfraces. Ella caminó hacia el baño con el suyo en los brazos y me senté en la cama a esperarla. Tomo-chan salió del baño.

Llevaba un vestido morado strapple que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, era pegado en la parte de arriba y abombado abajo. Se colocó unas zapatillas moradas con lazos amarrados hasta las rodillas; unos guantes de tela morada traslúcida. Y unas alas transparentes adornadas con brillos.

─ ¿Que tal me veo, Sakuno-chan? ─ dio una vuelta para que pudiera verla bien.

─ ¡¡Tomo-chan!! ¡Estas, hermosa! ─

─ ¡¿En serio?! ─ arqueó las cejas, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. ─ Bien, es tu turno. Vístete ─ se sentó en la cama a mi lado.

Tome mi disfraz y me metí al baño. Era un top de color azul marino strapple con detalles de estrellas marinas en el, la falda larga era de color verde agua bastante pegada, llegaba hasta arriba de los tobillos pero iba abierta desde la mitad del muslo. Tenía unos zapatos bajos con puntas al estilo duende y con unos lazos al estilo bailarina que se ataban en los tobillos.

Me miré al espejo, no me veía mal. Pero no estaba del todo segura. Salí del baño, Tomoka me dijo que me veía increíble, pero que debíamos maquillarnos. Y asegurar los detalles.

─ Lista Sakuno, ven ─ me deslicé frente al espejo junto a ella y ambas recorrimos nuestros reflejos.

Tomo-chan se había puesto un collar con dije de mariposa y se había agarrado en cabello en una coleta, aunque varios mechones le caían por el rostro. Los acomodo detrás de la oreja, ya que en su rostro llevaba un maquillaje de brillos lilas del lado derecho que bajaban desde su ojo hasta la barbilla en forma de mariposa. Del otro lado únicamente llevaba un delineado en el parpado superior con color lila y en los labios llevaba un brillo rosa. Ella sonrió satisfecha realmente parecía un hada.

En cambio, yo no volaba pero también era un ser mágico. Estaba maquillada con un verde pálido alrededor de mis ojos como si fueran escamas, llevaba los labios de un suave tono rojizo. Mi cabello caía por mi espalda en forma de cascada hasta mis caderas. Tomo-chan me había dado unos broches con forma de estrellas de mar y caracoles, ella los había acomodado por mi cabello. Había escogido el disfraz adecuado.

El tiempo voló, los invitados llegaban y nosotras les hacíamos pasar. Llegaban de todo, pude ver a Jane, mosqueteros, brujas, duendes, hechiceros, góticas, y juro que hasta vi a Kakashi-sensei y a Link, el héroe legendario.

Yo recibía a las personas en la entrada y Tomo-chan adentro. Siempre que entraba alguien me miraban ávidamente y hasta podría decir de manera pervertida. Yo solo me moría de la pena y no me sorprendió cuando llegaron Momo-sempai y Kikamaru-sempai riéndose.

─ ¿Acaso ya es Navidad, Sakuno-chan? ─ dijo el pelirrojo

─ ¿N-Nani? ─

─ Tú cara está como un tomate ─ dijo resueltamente el pelinegro. Me avergoncé más y baje la mirada.

─ Te ves hermosa ─ un dejo de galantería en su voz. Sentí que me mareaba, nunca me habían hecho un cumplido así.

─ A-Arigatou… ─ levante la mirada y los observe detalladamente.

Momo-sempai, llevaba puesto un traje de vaquero. Usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla claros con las protecciones de cuero negro, botas con espuelas. Camisa ligeramente entreabierta a cuadros azules y de mangas largas dobladas, y un sombrero negro. En el cinturón traía una soga y pistolas de cada lado. Una pañoleta negra en su cuello lista para cubrirse la mitad del rostro, dejando únicamente a la vista sus bellos ojos violetas. Lucía muy varonil.

Al contrario de su amigo, Kikamaru-sempai lucía una imagen perfecta. Llevaba un pantalón azul marino ligeramente pegado, botas negras a la pantorrilla. Un saco ornamentado azul, bajo el cual se notaba una camisa de holanes blanca, con un cuello ajustado y ceremonioso. Y en sus hombros una capa de terciopelo rojo. Llevaba consigo una espada tan bella, que parecía la mismísima Escalibur. Era la perfecta imagen de un príncipe azul.

Si lo hubiera visto en un caballo blanco probablemente me desmayaría. Aunque fuera de la sorpresa, porque a pesar de que ambos se veían muy guapos al único hombre que yo quería montado en un corcel blanco era a Ryoma-kun.

─ Lucen muy bien ─ conseguí salir de mi estupor y fue lo único que fui capaz de pronunciar.

Me tomó de la mano y me hizo dar una vuelta. Quedé de espaldas a la puerta ─ Pero ni la mitad de bien que tú Sakuno-chan ─ Me sonroje violentamente.

─ Con tu hermosa voz hasta podrías cantar ─ esbozó una enigmática sonrisa Fuji-sempai. Se veía guapísimo, iba vestido de color negro, con capa y camisa de holanes, chaleco de seda. Como todo un caballero de la época victoriana, en su espalda caía una capa negra por fuera que tenía terciopelo rojo en el interior. Hubiera sido difícil adivinar quién era a no ser por que la máscara que usaba en el rostro lo identificaba como el inconfundible fantasma de la ópera. Me pregunte también si el sabría cantar.

─ ¿Cantar? ─ preguntó confuso Kawamura-sempai. El iba vestido de ninja, con un pantalón negro, playera sin mangas negra en el hombro izquierdo portaba un tatuaje que se asemejaba a un seis, un chaleco plateado y guantes de piel negra. En los brazos como en las piernas llevaba algunas vendas y en la cintura un estuche de armas. Calzaba las típicas sandalias. Recordé que en Naruto así vestían los ANBUS

─ En el antiguo mito griego las sirenas eran unas hermosas criaturas devora-hombres que atraían a sus víctimas con su bello canto ─ sabiamente completo Inui-sempai con una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa tímida, amaba la mitología.

Inui-sempai se veía tétrico, estaba disfrazado de sacerdote. Pero más que eso parecía un exorcista. Daba miedo verlo, daba la sensación de que si pasabas mucho tiempo con él, aparecería algún demonio a tratar de hacerle algo. Ok, debo dejar las películas de terror.

─ SSSsssss… ─

─ Mamushi… tenías que ser tan hablador ─

─ No vayan a empezar a pelear, por favor, chicos ─ habló la madre del Seigaku, quien iba vestido de bermudas y camisa de manga corta caqui y sombrero del mismo color. El explorador Indiana Jones. Oishi-sempai parecía menos emprendedor que su personaje... pero la verdad el tenista tenía más porte.

─ ¿A quién le dices Mamushi? ─ le miró amenazante y silbó ─ SSSsssss ─ Kaidou-sempai llevaba una espada (con la que amenazo a Momoshiro) de jedi. Color azul, no era gran fan de star wars pero deduje que era Obi-Wan-Kenobi, gracias al color de la espada.

─ ¡Cálmense ya!... ─ les detuvo Tezuka-buchou, tan intimidante como siempre.

─ Sakuno, cuídate de los piratas… ─

─ ¿N-Nani? ¿Piratas… por qué Fuji-sempai? ─

Sonrió de forma enigmática ─ Los piratas… cazan… sirenas…. ─ se colocó una máscara blanca que traía en la mano y se fue.

Lo miré más confundida que nunca, eso también era mitología pero no griega sino de Asgard. Además eso no tenía que ver, en toda la noche no había visto ningún pirata.

─ ¡Andando! ─ ordenó Tezuka-buchou. Y los demás se marcharon tras él, solo cuando se marchó repare en su disfraz. Solamente usaba un taparrabo. ¡Tezuka-buchou era Tarzán! Casi me caigo de la impresión, pero Tezuka-buchou imponía en el disfraz que usara. Me pregunto si habrá venido con Jane.

Había dejado de llegar la gente, según Tomo-chan habían llegado muchas más personas y como la música estaba alta abría quien estuviera más cerca. Yo estaba en la mesa de comida, tenía mucha sed. Unos chicos me ofrecieron ponta y la tome gustosamente…

Sólo en una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de mirar la puerta y me sentí desfallecer cuando lo vi.

Pantalón café oscuro, playera blanca de holanes abierta por la mitad, en su pecho el dibujo de una cicatriz donde se halla el corazón y botas negras hasta la pantorrilla. Un paliacate rojo en la cabeza, y sus cabellos negros largos cayendo desordenadamente por su rostro. La luz hacía verlos con destellos de color verde. Sus ojos destacaban gracias al paliacate y a su cabello, dorados como el sol reflejado en el mar. Se veía tan bello como un ángel pero tan peligroso como un demonio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Ryoma's POV**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En realidad no logró entender la razón por la cual se hacen las fiestas de disfraces, el Halloween es sólo una tradición americana.

No lo logro entender como es que voy en camino a la dichosa fiesta de disfraces, que de casualidad es de la chica gritona que siempre está con Ryuzaki.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo FLASHBACK OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

─ ¡¡Oh, Ryoma!! ─ canturreó el viejo mientras bajaba las escaleras y caminaba hasta el sofá donde yo estaba.

─ Hmp… ─

─ ¿No adivinarás lo que me encontré… ─ levante una ceja "acaso me importa" y el viejo ni se inmutó, simplemente ancho la sonrisa de su cara ─ …en la papeleta de tu cuarto? ─

Me atragante con mi propia saliva, como se atrevía el monje pervertido a hurgar en mi cuarto. Lo miré furioso pero me ignoró.

─ Al parecer has sido invitado a una fiesta… ─ utilizó un tono inocente, al hablar. Como si él fuera capaz de ser inocente. ─ ¿Acaso no piensas ir? ─ me preguntó.

─ Nop… ─

─ Why? ─ suspiró y dijo ─ Irán tus amigos… ─ me encogí de hombros

─ Si deseas retarme en algún futuro… tendrás que ir a esa fiesta ─ lo miré sopesándolo.

─ Llamaré a Ryoga para un partido… ─ dije restándole importancia, que importa si mi viejo no quiere jugar conmigo, aunque nunca llamaría a Ryoga.

─ Él no vendrá, ya se lo he pedido ─ dijo burlonamente, supe que estaba hablando en serio.

─ Why I have to go? ─

─ No puedes perderte la oportunidad de ver a todas las nenas vestidas de conejitas de playboy ─ se le escurrió la sangre por la nariz ─ Es una fiesta de disfraces ─ dijo con tono de adulación al tiempo que me aventaba algo.

Lo cache y lo miré. Una cámara fotográfica. _Pervertido. _

─ I wouldn't go ─

─ You'll… If you want to win the girl ─ lo dijo con tono repentinamente serio.

─ What… ─

─ You know who… _your nurse _─ y se marchó. Pero me dejo en el sillón una revista suya, justo en la página donde estaba la foto de una enfermera muy descubierta.

Sin proponérmelo siquiera, evoque una imagen que había tenido antes. Ryuzaki Sakuno vestida de una sexy enfermera, trate de dejar esa imagen a un lado, pero cuando recordé que circunstancias esa imagen se esfumó por completo. Eiji había dicho que la invitaría a salir. No lo podía permitir, Kikamaru Eiji no le convenía. Sentí la sangre hervir en mi interior y decidí ir a la fiesta, de ese modo evitaría que la invitará a salir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo FLASHBACK OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fui débil deje que mis impulsos me condenaran y por esa razón estaba ahora entrando a la dichosa casa, sentí una intensa mirada en mí.

Busqué la procedencia de esa mirada y lo que encontré me dejo pasmado, una sirena me estaba mirando. Una chica realmente guapa. Nunca había pensado en una mujer de esa manera, creo que los genes del viejo pervertido realmente están en mí.

Ella estaba vestida con una falda verde y una azul marino, si es que se podía llamar playera a lo que ella usaba ya que le dejaba al descubierto el estómago, tenía el cabello largo. Demasiado largo, no estaba seguro pero tenía que ser Ryuzaki. Subí la vista a su rostro, dos ojos rubí me devolvieron una mirada perdida. Su rostro se sonrojo gradualmente. Estaba muy bella.

Últimamente pasábamos mucho tiempo los dos juntos, con sus clases de inglés y de tennis. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mí, pero decidí dejarlo pasar. Yo no estaba interesado en ella, pero no iba a permitir que uno de sus idiotas admiradores, y vaya que tenía bastantes, intentara tener algo con ella. _Ja. _A esos idiotas con una sola mirada mía les bastaba para alejarse de ella con el rabo entre las patas. Sonreí arrogantemente.

─ ¡Oi! ¡Sakuno-chan! ─ gritó Eiji desde el otro lado de la pista, su voz me hizo rabiar aunque ella parecía no oírlo.

Me escabullí misteriosamente a su lado, ella seguía como en trance. Esta "hablando" con unos chicos, en realidad solo hacia como que los escuchaba. Los miré deseándoles una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Ellos huyeron.

Tome dos pontas, pues vi que a ella se le había acabado la suya hace tiempo. Le extendí la ponta hasta su rostro, parpadeó y me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas, enarqué una ceja.

─ ¿Ryoma-kun…? ─ preguntó. Asentí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Sakuno's POV**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tomé la ponta asustada no estaba segura de cuando había llegado él a mi lado, lo último que recuerdo fue que lo vi llegar y me aturdí.

─ ¿Ry-Ryoma-kun…? ─ comencé ─ ¿E-Estás dis-disfrazado de Will Turner? ─

─ No lo sé ─ se encogió de hombros ─ Le pedí ayuda a Nanako ─

─ ¿Nanako? ─ seguramente es la novia de Ryoma-kun, él me miró y yo evite su mirada.

─ Mi prima… ─ añadió él. ¿Porque me aclaraba eso? ─ ¿Tú eres…? ─

─ ¡Una Sirena! ─ dije entusiasta, Ryoma me miró de pies a cabeza, me sonroje.

─ You look great! Ryuzaki ─ no soy muy buena en el inglés, pero entendí eso perfectamente.

─ A-Arigatou, Ryoma-kun ─

─ Tienes el cabello demasiado largo ─

─ Mou! ─ Ryoma-kun siempre me molestaba por mi cabello.

─ Sakuno-chan… ─ gritó fuertemente el pelirrojo cuando llegó a nuestro lado, Eiji-sempai miró a Ryoma-kun y entrecerró los ojos de manera pícara ─ ¡¡O'chibi!! No vayas a cazar a Sakuno-chan ─

Ryoma-kun lo miró inexpresivo y yo me sorprendí. Ryoma-kun era un pirata, yo era una sirena… Me habían dicho que tuviese cuidado de los piratas, de Ryoma-kun ¿Qué planeaba Fuji-sempai?

─E-Eiji-sempai….─

─ Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, dime solamente por mi nombre ─ dijo con un puchero. Ryoma-kun miró de mala manera al pelirrojo.

─ Eiji-kun? ─ pregunte

─ Hai… ─ sonrió alegremente ─ Sakuno-chan ¿te gustaría salir conmigo el martes?─ preguntó dulcemente el príncipe azul. Kikamaru-sempai era mi mejor amigo, él siempre estaba ahí para mí. Cuando me ponía triste por Ryoma-kun deseaba enamorarme de otro. De Eiji-kun. Quizá debiera aceptar y hacerme a la idea de que no sería más que la amiga del Tennis-no-Oji-sama.

─ Y-Yo… E-Etto… Pu-pues… ─

─ Ella no irá ─ dijo Ryoma-kun cortante, le miré sorprendida. Su tono no admitía replica.

─ ¿O'chibi? ¿Porqué no? ─ dijo inocente Kikamaru-sempai.

─ Porque… ─ se tomó un segundo para contestar ─ Porque el martes estará conmigo… ─

─ Nyah… ─ Eiji sonrió maliciosamente ─ O'chibi no me entendiste… ─ aseguró ─ Yo invite a Sakuno-chan a una cita… Y no a que me hiciera un favor ─ aclaró el pelirrojo.

─ Ella estará _conmigo_… ─ dijo furioso enfatizando la palabra

─ O'chibi, me refiero… ─

─ En una _cita ─ _dijo demasiado audible, es decir, lo gritó, ya que en ese momento la música había dejado de sonar. Todos lo miraron. Ryoma-kun se sonrojo débilmente, me tomó de la mano y me rapto.

El pirata desapareció con la sirena segundos después…

─ Me dijeron que los piratas cazan sirenas… ─ dijo Ryoma-kun cuando salimos al patio. Me miró.

─ ¿Qui-Quién… ─

─ Fuji ─ aseguró mirándome a los ojos mientras yo me perdía en sus ojos ─ No sabía que eras una sirena ─

─ Mmm ─ fue lo único que fui capaz de decir había perdido la capacidad de ser coherente. Ryoma-kun y yo nos acercamos cada vez más, hasta que estuvimos a diez centímetros. Finalmente nuestros labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

─ Me agrada ─ dijo suavemente en mi oído

─ ¿Qué? ─ suspiré al sentir su aliento en mi oreja.

─ Cazar sirenas… ─ sonrió arrogantemente. Yo también sonreí, le debo una gorda a Eiji-kun…

──── _**Fin───**_

Gracias por leer.

Ahora quiero preguntarles…

¿Merezco un review?

Si opinas que si, pulsa el botón de Go.

Un saludo de...

_**V**_aNisH oF _**D**_aRk


End file.
